boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
}} Luna is a single appearing character. She appears in the episode "Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch". As a child, Luna grew up with a father who was abusive to her mother, and had multiple horrible relationships with abusive men throughout her adult life. Her best friend, Nicole (who never appears on-screen), constantly feeds the already emotionally unstable Luna bad advice, such as telling her the men are completely at fault and that they should be severely punished, even killed. History Robert had met Luna through MySpace, and during dinner at the Freeman's house, she reveals that she owns fifteen wolves, is martial arts master proficient in White Lotus Kung-Fu, and has (perhaps regularly) competed in a deadly tournament known as the Kumite. All of these factors, plus the fact that she beat up Huey in a "friendly sparring match", cause Robert to be put-off by her, so he makes up an elaborate lie to get her to leave. After talking to Nicole on her Bluetooth and realizing that she's been lied to, Luna (quite literally) turns herself around to spy on Robert. Upon hearing Robert call her crazy, Luna snaps and follows Nicole's advice to torture him, while taking Riley and Huey hostage. After talking to Robert and Tom (who unluckily showed up to check on the Freemans) about her experiences with men, Luna finally breaks down, crying about how she will never get married, and even contemplates suicide by blowing herself up with a grenade. Robert and Tom desperately persuade her otherwise (as they would be killed by the grenade as well), and thus Luna decides to take charge of her own life and stop letting boyfriends abuse her. However, Nicole gives her even more bad advice, which leads Luna to become so upset that she detonates the grenade in her car, and dies. Though Robert blames Luna for committing suicide, he last expressed he hoped peace for her poor crazy soul. She is voiced by Aisha Tyler. Appearance Luna was a slim, busty and attractive woman with dark skin and black hair. She wore different outfits in her debut. She wore a red outfit that revealed her cleavage with red heels, a type of dark green suit with black boots that she wore while she spied on Robert and a unique battle suit when she entered the Kumite. Personality Although she looks normal on the outside, Luna is mentally unstable. This was due to the long years of abuse she suffered from her past relationships and seeing her father abuse her mother. According to Luna, she was abused physically, verbally and spiritually which made her miserable. Later in life, she dated a shaolin monk who taught her White Lotus Kung Fu - the deadliest martial arts style and one summer dated Jim Brown. Let alone that, she seems quite calm and also nice. However, her friend Nicole gives her very bad advice when she meets a new man which unfortunately makes her keep her single status. Due to her mental instability, Nicole never learns from her mistake of keeping Nicole as a friend; though its possible she only stays friends to avoid being completely alone. She also seems to be sadistic after listening to her friend's advice and threatened to sodomize Robert with a broomstick if they let Tom know that she was holding them hostage. Abilities Luna has proven to be a formidable martial artist and one of the strongest people in the series. She is a master of White Lotus Kung Fu, which is considered to be the deadliest style in the world. Her skill was good enough to get her an invitation to the Kumite, a tournament where the deadliest fighters in the world do battle in death matches, and she was strong enough to survive the tournament (it is implied that she has participated in multiple tournaments). Luna was easily able to defeat Huey, who is a skilled martial artist in his own right, and has implied to have killed the man who taught her White Lotus kung fu. Luna is also skilled in tracking, camouflage and eavesdropping, and has access to guns, grenades, and a combat knife, implying that she has received military training as well. *'Enhanced Strength': Luna is quite strong for a woman her size. She easily overpowered Huey in their fight, and his injuries caused him to lose consciousness. When she was upset at herself for beating up Huey, Luna was able to leave noticeable damage to the wall with a single punch, and didn't even damage her hand. Luna was also able to overpower Robert with a headlock using only her right arm, knocking him unconscious, and was able throw Tom at a considerable distance using only her legs, and the impact of his fall was shown to have damaged the floor. Her most noteworthy feat is when she ripped a large man's heart out using her bare hands during the Kumite. *'Enhanced Speed': Luna could move so fast, even Huey couldn't react to her speed (and Huey is fast enough to outrun airsoft bullets, run up a wall, cut up a stool with 3 strikes from his sword in under a second, and kick a ball so fast that it caught fire). Trivia *She is the third individual to have beaten Huey in a martial arts fight. *It is unknown of what became of her dogs and wolves after her death but they are most likely been taken care of by Nicole. *She and Bushido Brown might know each other as he was seen participating in the Kumite. Her outfit during the Kumite is based on Kitana from Mortal Kombat. *Luna never realises its listening to Nicole's bad advice that causes her more pain. **Her unstable emotional state makes her VERY open to suggestion. *The one time Nicole gives her GOOD advice is right after Luna killed herself via grenade (when Nicole RHETORICALLY said she (Nicole) would just die after learning she was being rejected.) Gallery 0n.jpg 305896.jpg|Luna's Myspace photo 2811831_l3.jpg attackofthekillerkungfuwolfbitch_5862.jpg Crazy-luna.jpg|Luna's "crazy face" L_d8613d0b15807a0719074dc785174786.jpg Luna Kumite.png|Luna in her martial art outfit when she participates in Kumite. Luna killed Jax Kumite.png|Luna killed a Jax Brigg-lookalike in the Kumite by ripping his heart out. Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:One-time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Adults Category:African Americans Category:Criminals